Pyridyldiamido transition metal complexes are disclosed in US 2015/0141601; US 2014/0316089; US 2012/0071616; US 2011/0301310; US 2011/0224391; and US 2010/0022726, where such complexes are useful as catalyst components for the polymerization of olefins.
US 2015/0141596; US 2015/0141590; and US 2014/0256893 describe the production of polyolefins using pyridyldiamido catalysts in the presence of chain-transfer agents that do not feature transferrable vinyl groups.
Macromolecules 2002, 35, 6760-6762 discloses propene polymerization with tetrakis(pentafluorophenyl)borate, 7-octenyldiisobutylaluminum, and racMe2Si(2-Me-indenyl)2ZrCl2 or Ph2C(cyclopentadienyl)(fluorenyl)ZrCl2 to produce polypropylene with octenyldiisobutylaluminum incorporated as a comonomer.
Japanese. Kokai Tokkyo Koho (2004), JP 2004-83773-A describes the preparation of polypropylene in the presence of trialkenylaluminum using metallocene and Ziegler-Natta catalysts.
Macromolecules 1995, 28, 437-443 describes the formation of isotactic polypropylene containing vinyl end groups by the Ziegler-Natta catalyzed polymerization of propylene in the presence of dialkenylzincs.
Macromolecules 2002, 35, 3838-3843 describes the formation of long-chain branched polypropylene via the insertion of in situ formed vinyl-terminated polypropylene into growing polymer chains.
Macromolecules 2002, 35, 9586-9594 describes the formation of long-chain branched copolymers of ethylene and alpha olefins via the insertion of in situ formed vinyl-terminated polymer into growing polymer chains.
Eur. Pat. Appl. (2012), EP 2436703 A1 describes the production of comb architecture branch block copolymers in a process that uses dual catalysts and a zinc-based polymerizable chain shuttling agent.
WO 2007/035492 describes the production of long-chain branched and branch block copolymers by polymerization of alkene monomers in the presence of a zinc-based polymerizable shuttling agent.
WO 2016/102690 discloses preparation of branched polyolefin using a metal hydrocarbyl chain transfer agent.
References of interest also include: 1) Vaughan, A; Davis, D. S.; Hagadorn, J. R. in Comprehensive Polymer Science, Vol. 3, Chapter 20, “Industrial catalysts for alkene polymerization”; 2) Gibson, V. C.; Spitzmesser, S. K. Chem. Rev. 2003, 103, 283; and 3) Britovsek, G. J. P.; Gibson, V. C.; Wass, D. F. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 1999, 38, 428; 4) US 2002/0142912; 5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,900,321; 6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,657; 7) WO 2005/095469; 8) US 2004/0220050A1; 9) WO 2007/067965; 10) Froese, R. D. J. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2007, 129, pp. 7831-7840; 11) WO 2010/037059; 12) US 2010/0227990 A1; 13) WO 2002/38628 A2; 14) US 2014/0256893; 15) Guerin, F.; McConville, D. H.; Vittal, J. J., Organometallics, 1996, 15, p. 5586.
There is still a need in the art for new and improved catalyst systems for the polymerization of olefins, in order to achieve specific polymer properties, such as long chain branching, high vinyl content, to increase conversion or comonomer incorporation, or to alter comonomer distribution.